


A Worrisome Date With The World’s First Murderer (Lucifer Morningstar/Reader)

by finding_a_whim123



Series: Marcus Pierce vs. Lucifer Morningstar [2]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluffish, Jealousy, Lucifer Morningstar - Freeform, Reader Insert, confused characters, reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-02-23 12:56:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23911861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/finding_a_whim123/pseuds/finding_a_whim123
Summary: You agree to a dinner date with Marcus Pierce. Lucifer finds out through Pierce. He’s not happy about it.A sequel to Not Her.
Relationships: Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV) & Reader, Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV)/Reader
Series: Marcus Pierce vs. Lucifer Morningstar [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1807624
Comments: 6
Kudos: 74





	A Worrisome Date With The World’s First Murderer (Lucifer Morningstar/Reader)

Lucifer and you had been through some strange spots since you’ve known him. He constantly tried to get you in bed for starters. When that failed you both seemed to move on, but then you caught some feelings. Lucifer seemed to like you too, but he still slept around with other women and men. Not to mention the time you tried to have a dinner date with him and a woman from Lux walked in. Then the time he got married when he ran to Las Vegas after you nearly died.  
When Marcus asked you out for a date you felt relieved. You can finally move on from Lucifer. You can put an end to all of this back and forth friends, more than friends, nonsense. You’re ready for the new change in your life.

Then... Why don’t you feel happy about going out with Marcus?

You sigh and pour yourself a cup of coffee from the break room. Maybe some caffeine can jolt you out of your stump. Ella walks over to you.

“Hey girl. You ready for your date with Pierce?” Ella asks. She smirks.

“Yeah, I’m stoked.” You put in some creamer and sugar. Ella puts her hands on her hips.

“You don’t seem stoked. You nervous because you're basically going out with your boss?”

“Well, that is a factor. He did ask me out and not the other way around so I guess that means he does like me somewhat...”

“Or is it because of Lucifer?” Ella says. She playfully punches your arm. Your eyes widen.

“Oh no! No way. We’re just friends. He doesn’t even like me like that. I’m not like the women at Lux he sleeps around with... Or the men.”

“But you do like him don’t you?”

“No, we’re just friends.”

“Okay... I see you girly.” Ella winks and walks away.

“No you don’t see me! There’s nothing to see!” You throw your arms out. Ella twirls around and finger guns at you. “I don’t like him!”

“I see you!” She rushes back to her lab. You huff and take a sip of your coffee. You gag. It’s old coffee.

You walk back to your desk and sit down. Looking at your desktop you begin to sort through your emails. What you didn’t see is Lucifer marching over to you. You absentmindedly begin to answer an email. Lucifer snatches your keyboard away from you, knocking over your cup of coffee in the process. You screech and jump up.

“Hey! That’s not cool. What are you doing? Give that back to me!” You lunge forward, but Lucifer sticks it under his arm. You sigh.

“I have something to tell you. I know you’re going to have dinner with Marcus tonight,” Lucifer says.

“Oh.” You grab some spare napkins and begin to dab at the spilled coffee. “What about it?”

“I don’t think you should go out with him. You don’t know him like I do. He is a terrible person who just uses people. Why are you going out with him anyway? You said he was a jerk when you first met him,” Lucifer explains. You throw away the soiled napkins. The coffee is mostly cleaned up now.

“I mean first impressions aren’t always right. I thought you were just-” You pause and look up at him. Lucifer’s face droops and he tilts his head.

“Thought I was what?” Lucifer’s voice seems to drop an octave.

“Nothing. Lucifer I’m going out with Marcus and that’s that. I’m not going to cancel because you told me to cancel.”

“Let me take you out for lunch then.”

“Marcus already offered.”

“What do you mean he already offered? You’re going to dinner with him and now lunch? He’s really getting in between us.” Lucifer said.

You roughly yank your keyboard away from him and set it down on your desk.

“There is no us. You’ve said it yourself.” Lucifer’s face drops and for a moment you felt guilty.

“Yes, I did say that and you have as well.”

“I have a lot of work to do, Lucifer...” You force yourself to look at the desktop. You didn’t want to meet his eyes.

“Well, I’ll leave you to it then.”

Lucifer walks away. You look up at his retreating form. Lucifer was heading towards the exit. Maybe you were being too harsh?

Life’s not fair.

***

The restaurant was small, but filled to the brim with costumers. The place has several little lantern lights hanging from the ceiling. Fake plants draped the booths and the walls. Marcus sits across you from your table. In front of him was a small candle lit. The flames twirl in the wind. You’ve already put in your main entrees and eaten.

You lean forward with your elbows on the table, your hands in front of you.

“This is a really nice restaurant. I’ve never been here before.” Marcus leans forward with a smile.

“I’m glad you think so. It would’ve been embarrassing if you didn’t like it.” You chuckle.

“It wouldn’t have been embarrassing it would’ve been awkward though.”

“Either way it wouldn’t have been good.”

“I would’ve had to call a taxi.”

You and Marcus laugh. He rests a hand over yours. Your face heats up. The waiter comes over. You pull away from Marcus.

“That gentleman over there wanted to let you know he paid for your meals.” He gestured towards the gentleman.

You both look. Lucifer is standing at the bar in his finest black suit. His hair is slicked back and he’s clean shaven. He waves at you and glares at Marcus.

“Well, tell him it won’t be necessary,” Marcus says.

“Your meals have already been paid for. I just ran his card.”

“Excuse me.”

You get up from the table and make your way towards Lucifer. He extends his elbow for you. You don’t take it.

“Why did you pay for dinner? We were going to split the bill.”

“He was going to make you pay? What a cheap date.”

“Well I wouldn’t know if he would have offered to pay because you paid.”

“No need to thank me. I am a generous gentleman who would not betray you in the end. I wouldn’t date you for my own desires. I would date you for you.”

“Why are you doing this? What kind of mind games are you playing with me?”

“Because I am better than him! Do you think he’d do the same for our date?”

“No, because he doesn’t have a manipulative inner motive for his own desires.” You cross your arms.

“You’re wrong he does have a manipulative inner motive for his own desires and for once I’m not doing this for me I’m doing this for you. He’s going to hurt you.”

“You don’t know that.”

“Yes, I do know that. He told me he’s only going to date you so he can make you love him so he can die.” You throw your hands up.

“What are you talking about?” Lucifer sighs and leans in closer to you.

“Marcus is really Cain from the bible. My father punished him for being the world’s first murder by making him immortal. You can make him mortal if you love him.”

“Okay, Lucifer enough. I’ve had it with this whole God, bible, devil shenanigans. You are not the devil. Marcus is not Cain. You need to stop this.”

“I’m telling you the truth. I always have told you the truth. Don’t you know that?” Lucifer’s voice lowers. You shift your weight from one foot to the other. “I don’t want you to get hurt.”

You give Lucifer a small smile.

“I’ll be fine, Luce. Don’t worry about me. I won’t get hurt.” You grab his hands and squeeze it.

“Thank you for paying for our meal. Goodbye Lucifer. I’ll see you at work.”

You let go of his hands and go back to Marcus. Lucifer frowns as he watches you walk away.

Little did you know how heartbroken Lucifer looked afterwards.


End file.
